


The Faker

by quantum27



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's one of the first fanfics I wrote, SO, Self Harm, So it's kinda bad...haha, Suicidal Thoughts, This story is cheesy, This story is really old, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: Original Description: Sonic was just trying to nap. Of course, Shadow had to come along. This leads to Sonic falling into a whirlwind of emotion, with friends not knowing how to deal with this side of the blue hero. Secrets revealed causes answers needed to be found. Sonic struggles with finding a balance of showing negative emotion and not... Because sometimes even heroes are fakersThis story was one of my first fanfics and is bad...oh wellCrossposted from FF.net





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* This work has so many problems. Oh well, gotta start crossposting somewhere.

"What are these faker?" The blue hedgehog looked up from his spot beneath the tree. "Ah, what do you want Shads, I'm tryin' to sleep, " He said before closing his eyes once more. Sonic truly was trying to get sleep. It had been a long day. A really long day especially for the planet's hero. After a quick morning ru, everything seemed fine. Then it turned to hell.

Knuckles punched him for something he couldn't remember. Amy was trying to bribe him into another date-if you count smashing someone with a hammer 'bribing'. Tails exploded the kitchen. Again. Metal Sonic well, exploded getting rubble stuck in Sonic's quills.

And now Shadow, for once, was feeling talkative. "I think this is more important you, Faker!" Sonic could ignore him, but hey, he didn't really need a broken nose too, did he? "Fine, Fine, what is it Sha-" He froze. The ebony hedgehog had in his hand a bottle of pills. His pills. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the speedster's reaction. "Well?" Shadow pressed.

Oh man, what do I say? I suppose could run off or- no, no Shadow would probably chaos control. Oh God, what do I say? I'm supposed to be the joking happy-go-lucky fastest thing alive! Happy and Joyful a-and Sarcastic and- But you're not, at least not all the time, are you? Faker.

Sighing the hedgehog ran a gloved hand through his quills. "What can I say Shadow? That's my medication. Obviously no denying it, right? Okay? What do you want me to say, that those are my antidepressants? Fine. They're my antidepressants. Okay, I said it happy now?" The other hedgehog took a step back from the negative outburst. A moment of shock and confusion fleeted across his face. It was replaced by a frown, not that uncommon from Shadow, except this was a frown of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I get it I'm a faker. See, I guess you really aren't the real faker."

"What? What do you mean fak-" Shadow cut himself off, the blue hedgehog didn't need any more ammo. "What do you mean you're the faker,, " He said trying to carefully arrange his words, "You, would never say that to my face.

A sad smile ghosted over the blue hedgehog's face. "But I Shads. See Everyone thinks they know me. Think I'm happy. Think they know my real name. Think I didn't have a family before Tails. Think it's just 'cause of Eggman I'm afraid of water. S'pose that's partly my fault though, I never bothered to tell. Or correct. And when questions were asked, I- I, never answered truthfully, or very well. "

It took a few seconds for Shadow to absorb this information. Water, Real Name, Family, could be worse information to hold back, but for Sonic? I maybe didn't sometimes particularly like the blue hedgehog, but at least I thought I knew.That means that no one else knows-

Sonic's voice interrupts his thoughts. "At least your honest, Shadow. You probably would destroy the world if not for a promise. You hate me," Hate Him? " If you had a chance you would probably go back and save your best friend. You always show if you're displeased. You don't have to be perfect; You don't have to be a faker." Sonic paused for a moment thinking. "Oh, and if life gets really bad, I sometimes take anti-anxiety meds too, so thanks for not asking." Sonic snarked, then grabbed the pill bottle out of Shadow's hand. He then proceeded to speed off, leaving a perpetually confused ebony hedgehog behind.

When Shadow realized what happened he smirked and said aloud to himself

"Looks like The Faker and I have things to talk about."


	2. A Trust

Sonic had forgotten his encounter with Shadow that had happened several weeks ago. Who can blame him though, he's a busy hedgehog. But today was a pretty laid back day. Everyone had things to do. Except him. So here he was underneath the same tree, relaxing. Or at least he was trying to. He had suddenly remembered his encounter with Shadow. Luckily he hadn't brought his pills this time. Last time he had simply stuffed them in his quills. Apparently, he had done so quite carelessly that they had fallen out of them. Leaving Shadow to pick them up and realize what they were. Usually, he would have been more careful. Still, he had a bad day, give him a break! Silently he hoped Shadow would come, he needed to explain better. Not that he thought Shadow would tell. Shadow wouldn't do that unless he thought it was really bad. And one 'small' outburst wouldn't be bad, right? Suddenly Sonic frowned, realizing that may have been a small outburst for some, would be huge for him. He rarely ever showed his true emotions. He seemed to remember the first time he showed negative emotions in front of Tails. He never wanted to see that look on Tails' face again. Nowadays it might be different, Tails was eight now.

It's just the media either made him look perfect or horrid. There was no in between. So somewhere along the line, (He wasn't sure when) his friends for some reason started treating him like that too. So he had to keep his facade up all day, every day, every month and year. That was when he started taking medicine more than just every few months. It turned into every few weeks. Now to be honest Sonic has always been kinda depressed, but he did what he did best. He kept a facade, he was a Faker.

Sonic had gotten so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a dark figure.

"Ring for your thoughts, Fa- Sonic?" the low voice of the ebony hedgehog asked.

Ooh, he was being very careful with his words, so that meant he was trying not to aggravate Sonic. Oh, he actually does have a heart, the dear Tin Man did. "Eh, I could use some more, Tinny," he responded without batting an eyelash. Shadow wasn't surprised at this one time nickname, Sonic had a habit of thinking something and then seemingly just continuing the conversation out loud. Nicknames were no exception, his friends would ask for an explanation when they could. Sometimes the answers were hilarious, others would be depressing. Shadow had been thinking of situations like this for the past several weeks. How something Sonic would say would be out of character, and no one pointed it out, almost like they purposely tried not to think about it.

Sonic seemed to notice how deeply Shadow was in thought.

"Ring, for **your** thoughts, Shads?" said the blue hedgehog. "You're not as happy as you let on, are you faker?" the ebony one winced at the name, as soon as he said it. He was trying to maybe help the other hedgehog, not make it worse! Said hedgehog was unaffected.

He cracked his knuckles then said "Yup, Fakers my name, facade is my game." Then a bell suddenly seemed to go off in Shadow's head. "And this is one of them right?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "One of what?"

"One of your 'facades'"

And just like that the azure hedgehog broke down and told his thoughts.

Thoughts he had had for years. To someone he never thought would have cared. He would later find this quite funny.


	3. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short.

Shadow was sure Sonic hadn't told him everything. Some of it, he wasn't even sure what he said, simply because one moment the blue hedgehog was talking a million miles a second and the next he was talking so quietly Shadow couldn't hear. But, there were things the ebony one was sure of. Sonic had kept his secret for a while. A while, meaning probably years. He was also tired of being treated like he was perfect, or a complete disaster. Something that bothered Shadow was this. No one can just get up and start pretending to be eternally happy. Unless someone had already been a good actor hiding something. Of course, there were the things Sonic had said in their first encounter about this. _Water, Family, Real Name, the only secrets he probably had before he started his 'faker' act of his. Hm, I may have to question the hedgehog about this. After all is seems I'm the only one that can forc-_ _Unless he actually, Trusts me?_ The thought made Shadow curious after all if those other things were as big of a deal as this, why would he tell **Shadow?** Sure it was a moment in a spite of anger, but unless, Sonic actually wants his ebony counterpart to push him into telling him about his secrets. _Maybe the Faker has been holding it in, so long he doesn't know how to tell. Also, when did I become his therapist? That's usually the young fox's job._

Unsure of what to do with the blubbering hedgehog, who was starting to calm down, Shadow said, what he hoped was reassuring, "Maybe if you told them, faker," the name slipping because of habits, "they would understand?"

The younger hedgehog shook his head. "Whenever I get even miles into suggesting it, um, it's almost like they can sense it, and swat it away like it's a fly or something."

Shadow chuckled lightly at the blue hedgehog's analogies. "Flies, are usually very persistent when trying to land."

"House flies are only alive, for what, a week? So. Yeah." Not being able to help it, the ebony one face palmed, even Sonic laughed lightly. They were having a heart to heart, using flies as a reference. A brief silence passed, both hedgehogs in deep thought.

Breaking the silence the dark one asked: "If I come when you're trying to tell would it help?" An eyebrow rose. "Well, if I'm going to quote, you once said that I bring an 'aura of seriousness and coolness into a room, as well, as, philosophy questions' end quote." A ghost smile seemed to sweep across the azure's face. "That, Shadow would be, um, way past cool." A smirk landed upon the older hedgehog's face. "Do you have a specific date, Sonic? Or do I need to make an appointment?"

Sonic actually smiled, which considering everything, that was good. "Sometime next week, Knuckles is visiting, not sure when since you never know with Knucklehead and that rock of his, but, I'll let you know?" Shadow shook his head yes.


	4. A Beginning of a Confession

Knuckles sat on the couch in the living room of Tails' Workshop. Tails was sitting on the floor of the living room examining Knuckles' damaged Extreme Gear board. Amy was there because she could? "Knuckles, How did you do this? Half the board is gone! Seriously! I expected something like this from Sonic, but you!" Knuckles looked offended "Lava is hard to board through! What should- I didn't think it was actually lava anyway. Besides like you won't if it were you in that race!" The young fox gave an exasperated sigh, then proceeded to facepalm. "Knuckles, if it looks anything remotely like lava, you shouldn't let it then sink even _more into it!_ " Amy who was previously had been making sure she would look perfect for her 'Sonikku' said: "Tails, it's better the board than Knuckles, right?" Tails gave a small nod, and turned back to the board, obviously trying to salvage anything that was left.

The doorbell rang saying someone was at the door. Odd, since no one ever seemed to actually use the bell. "Knuckles would you?" Tails asked without looking up. "Yeah, yeah I'll get it." The tempered echidna got up to see who was at the door while grumbling the entire time. He opened the door in surprise. "Shadow! What are you doi-" The ebony hedgehog walked past him as if he wasn't there. Looking up from the hoverboard Tails' eyes widened in surprise.

"Shadow? What are you doing here? Don't you have some GUN stuff to be doing?" he said to the hedgehog leaning against the wall. Shadow rolled his eyes, then with a huff of exasperation said, "Didn't The Faker tell you I was coming over?" Knuckles, who had resumed his spot on the couch answered, "Sonics went out for a run. Not that unusual for his speed to get in the way of things."

Shadow rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'typical'. "Soo, Shadow," Amy started in a voice that sounded slightly threatening, "Why did Sonic ask you to come over?" Without batting an eye he said, "At least he invited me." The pink hedgehog clenched her fists tightly, knowing that technically he was right. They continued like this for a while trying to get Shadow to tell them why he was here but failing.

The door burst open to the workshop, revealing a blue hedgehog. "SONIC!" The blue hedgehog then was trampled by the pink one. "Amy! Get **off!"** Sonic practically growled at her. Upon closer inspection, Sonic had some circles under his eyes, and his natural blue was slightly off in color. "Sonic, I-" he cut her off with a frustrated huff, "Amy, I'm kinda stressed and tired, I've got to talk to them," he gestured to the echidna and fox, " **Alone,** so would you mind leaving?" Amy looked slightly mad and offended.

"So, you can tell **Shadow,** but not me!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shadow already knows, and that wasn't even on purpose. Just, Amy, I need to tell Tails and Knuckles before I tell anyone else!"

The pink hedgehog gave a small nod and walked out of the door of the workshop. After watching her go Sonic turned to the other three mobians in the room. "Okay," Tails started after looking at Sonic, "What's going on? What do you have to tell us, that apparently we don't know, but Shadow does?" The azure hedgehog reached into his quills and pulled something out and tossed it to Tails.

After looking at it a moment the fox said, "Sonic, this a bottle," he swallowed, "A Pill Bottle"


	5. Sonic! Why didn't you tell us!? + A Broken Pencil- A Broken Heart

Tails even smiled, before turning to the blue hedgehog, "You, don't have anything else to tell us, right, Sonic?" the young fox looked hopeful.

"Nope." Sonic said as Shadow said "Yes". Green eyes glared at crimson ones. Sonic ran his hands through his quills. "Maybe that can be for another day, I don't feel like reopening old wounds" The ebony hedgehog nodded yes.

"That sounds right. I don't think I can handle another breakdown from The Faker." The azure one shook his head and chuckled lightly. "I, I'm going to get some rest… I probably look like someone ran me over with a truck," he paused before saying, "Hopefully it wasn't a GUN truck, eh, I'm outta here." The blue blur dashed up the stairs.

After waiting to make sure Sonic was upstairs, Tails turned to Shadow and said with a very menacing tone, "Do you know what the other secrets he's hiding?"

 

Instead of sleeping when he got to his room Sonic sat at his looked under his bed. Sonic rarely used his room because he slept outside. _Now, where is it? Maybe it's -Ah there it is!_ He pulled out a notebook. He flipped through it. Blank. Perfect. He reached into his quills and pulled out a pencil. Now to do what he planned. He sat on the floor leaning on his bed. Now where to begin? He mumbled to himself "Come on Sonic, let's do it to it…"

_My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Not that it always was. I was born Maurice, well actually that's my middle name, I think. I can't remember my first name. Something like Oscar? Oglie? Olgilvie? Yes, I think that's it, it sounds right. I don't remember a lot about my childhood. My father, Jules wasn't there and my mother, died when I was young. I remember her voice though. Soft and gentle like a wind on a summer's afternoon. I don't know how she died. Her name was Bernadette, I'm pretty sure. She must have died when I was four or three, Dad never talked about it. He was at work a lot and I think it must have been important. I remember him talking about 'finding them'- I don't know. Anyways when it was probably a year after my mother died, my dad remarried. Her name was Aleena. Soon after I had a brother and sister. Manic and Sonia, they were twins. Manic was a chill dude, green in color. Sonia, looked sorta like Amy, deeper pink though. I remember we learned to play instruments mine a guitar, Manic, drums, Sonia, piano. Yeah, I remember them. I can't remember my parents though I wish I could just remember clearly. Aleena was violet in color, Dad I can't, was he blue? If not, was he green? It doesn't matter. Anyway, when I was about ten or nine, something happened. I remember running away from our house and screams, oh god, the screams… I remember Dad shouting at us to keep running. Easy for me, but they were slower, and I just didn't want to lose them. Aleena- Mom was gone- I don't know what happened to her. I remember running, just from the danger of whatever happened. Eventually, Sonia and Manic and I we, their screams and the sound of things blowing up. I remember swimming trying to find them. I lost them. I couldn't, do anything. I remember thinking that._

_I've lost them. I can't get to them. They are going to be helpless, and_ _ **die.**_ _I've got to help- I've got to to to- And remember shouting._ " _ **Sonia! Manic! Sooonia! Maaaanic! Son-"**_ _and when the water got in my mouth…_ " _ **-ic! Sonic! SoniaManicSonicSonicSonicSonic!"**_

_**Son-ic** _

_I remembered that word. When I woke up I couldn't remember a lot when I woke up on a shore. The pounding in my head suggested I had hit my head_ _ **very**_ _hard. But I remembered them. And that word, Sonic. That was probably the first time I broke the sound barrier while looking for them. I can swim. Not without a horrid flashback though. The screams. Death. No. I'd rather run underwater than hear that again. I know what the word sonic means. But to me, in a way, it's honoring them. I-_ The pencil lead broke. "Sonic" Maurice the Hedgehog was sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters were combined cause they were so short! Also, the one chapter is called a Broken Pencil - A Broken Heart, and originally the one on FF.net says he pulls out a pen...yeah I don't even know.


	6. An Interruption

 

Shadow took a step away from the fox. He couldn't remember a time he actually felt truly threatened by the young fox. Something about the glint in Tails' eyes unnerved him. "Trust me, if the Faker had told me anything else I would have made sure he told you." The fox seemed to let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You obviously know something at least? Unless that 'yes' was just your Ultimate Life form senses?" the red echidna asked. Shadow nodded, "I don't think he meant to tell me this but the things I remember clearly were why he was afraid of water, something about his name before it was Sonic, and his actual blood family. He never said anything about the actual subjects."

The young kitsune looked shocked beyond belief. "But, Sonic's name has always been Sonic. He- does that mean- that he- no he can't have lied all the time I've known him, right? He can't have, you know just, _**lied**_ this entire time!"

Knuckles shook his head, "Tails, you know that although your name is actually Miles, that doesn't mean it's actually your name." Tails' brow furrowed.

"What the echidna means, is that just because it's your birth name it doesn't mean it's actually **your** name. The Faker probably hasn't gone by his original name in a long time." Tails' shoulders slumped sadly. A beeping sound was heard.

Shadow tapped under his inhibitor ring and obviously brought up a communicator. "Shadow!" the ebony hedgehog sighed.

"Rouge. I told you not to call me unless it was important."

"Oh, but Shadow dear, I believe it it important, we found a -" a cough was heard, "'you-know-what' and the Commander needs you to come… also, Omega just might blow something up… so-" "Damn it, Rouge. Fine, I'm coming. But you need to tell GUN to stop calling me when it's not a major disaster." "Oh, thanks, dear, better warp here to get here soon."

The communicator beeped off. "Damn it. I've got to go. If you need any help with the damn faker it better be serious."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Does that include metal breakdowns?"

"Or you know, giant water monsters, or interstellar amusement parks?"

Shadow smirked slightly, but then returned to his usual stoic facial features. "Since I'm one of the only people who actually knows about the faker's situation, call me if you have troubles talking to him. I'm pretty good at getting information." He then pulled out a green chaos emerald

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he disappeared in a flash of green and white light. Tails sighed and turned to the red tempered mobian. "What are you grinning about Knuckles?"

The echidna only grinned wider, "Shadow the Ultimate Life Therapist."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, that end line is still pretty good...


	7. A Silence

Sonic was strangely silent after the 'day', and the funny thing was, he just didn't seem to have the interest to talk. And he avoided any social confrontations with anyone. He looked slightly healthier, but not much. His color of blue was still oddly off and his eyes had lost the circles under them, but his eyes were a dull green. Compared to their usual healthy bright emerald green they were dull pebbles. Tails and Knuckles, of course, knew why but, now people were starting to notice. The media had of course seen this and was soon to run a few, ehm, hundred news stories about this.

It didn't help that Sonic wasn't talking to anyone. Tails couldn't keep him in the same room as him to get him to talk. Knuckles was visiting more and more often in hopes of getting him to at least talk to them. Shadow… was busy, lots of GUN stuff, but he to had tried to contact Sonic. Nothing, though no talking or interaction of any kind. So when an entire week had passed and Sonic wasn't still talking they were pretty worried. Then Eggman, of course, was attacking Station Square in the hopes of maybe getting close to dominating the city.

So far the battle had been going fine. A blue blur was constantly dashing into the giant robot. Tails was currently watching this certain blue blur's behavior. "Knuckles?! Everything okay over there?" The guardian looked up from punching one of the legs of the mech.

"Yeah, everything's fine over here but…" the echidna looked toward Sonic, who looked almost like he was going to collapse. Tails looked down to the Miles Electric ™ , Sonic's vitals seemed okay.

 _He shouldn't be this exhausted… Unless he's emotionally exhausted. It would make sense considering the stuff we learned and his reaction to it. I don't think he's made one quip this entire battle. Maybe he's running on autopilot? No… he's awake enough to roll his eyes at Eggman, so he's just… not trying? Is he bored? This… wait… when we were younger he didn't talk days at a time. He'd just wordlessly taunt Eggman…_ The young fox looked to the azure hedgehog. He was waving his finger in a 'no-no' motion. _Hm, so why has he gone back to-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Big Blue you're getting slow. Usually, by now you'd have Eggy over there in a pile of rubble!" Sonic merely raised an eyebrow, either because of Rouge's statement or the sudden appearance of Team Dark. Or both, it works for both.

"Doctor Egg-man sighted pre-pare to ter-minate." Shadow rolled his eyes at Omega's words, simply because Eggman would probably wind up escaping. As the two blurs of hedgehogs crashed into the mech, the two treasure hunters walked over to Tails. "Tails, what's his status?"

"Hmm, status? Is the infamous blue hero sick or something?" Rouge said while peering at the M.E. Knuckles scowled, "What's it to you Bat Girl?"

"Oh, Knuckie, I'm just showing some concern, what's wrong with that?" she asked innocently. "Aggh, nothing, and don't call me that!"

"Guys?!" They turned to Tails. "Sorry Sweetheart, me and Knuckie here were just discussing something."

Tails smiled slightly. Before he could respond a large crash was heard. "Oh, you little hedgehog pests! I'm not finished with you! You'll see!" Eggman was flying away. Then there was an awkward silence. No 'Yeah Right Egghead' or 'I'm sure you will McNosehair!', just nothing… It was almost depressing. "Doctor has left the area we shall re-turn to GU-NN base." Omega's voice rang clear in the silence.

Sonic turned away from the ruined mech. "Faker, is there something you feel like talking about."

"No, Shadow, I'm fine." He refused to make eye contact. "Shadow, I'm sure Big Blue will be fine, he always is-" A flurry of angry blue rushed up to her.

"Fine! Fine! Oh just ignore that fricken Shadow is concerned to let alone Tails and Knuckles! Well, no I'm sure Sonic the happy dancing hedgehog will be fine! Yeah Right! Don't assume anything you don't know a damned thing about! I-I j-just," although he had directed his anger at Rouge he had walked away, "I don't care about any of this it's- it's just useless… Damn." He reached into his quills and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and threw it at Tails' feet. "Don't Follow me Shadow. And I **mean it. Got It?"** The blue blur left the group at the speed of sound.

**Oh, Sonic… you're gonna have to face this eventually…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bold part was originally an author's note...but now it's not?


	8. A Purr Of An Engine

"I was not a-ware that Son-ic the Hedge-hog was capable of such melan-choly emotions"

"Shut up Omega! I can't- Aghh- Damn it! I've lost the sight of him. I won't be able to find him, damn damn damn!" Shadow angrily stomped his feet, he would have been able to follow him if he had still had sights on the trail of blue. Tails shook his head as he uncrumpled the piece of paper.

"Maybe it's best if we let him blow it off," he said examining the paper carefully; there were several holes, probably because he carelessly stuffed them into his quills. "Blow it off? Are you sure you want to do it with Big Blue's behavior?"

Knuckles nodded thoughtfully, "Running helps him think. Besides if we want to find him, I think I know where."

"That's not going to help anything, especially if we want to find out why he's gotten worse. I thought it would help to tell you two, it's only made the Faker worse!" Shadow objected.

"Worse what do you mean worse? When did Blue start this?" the bat's questioning stare begged for answers. As Knuckles and Shadow started to explain what had been revealed about Sonic lately, Tails' eyes widened as he read the paper.

"Big Blue takes- That's, I, never imagined that. Oh. That explains some of it."

The ebony hedgehog's scowl deepened. "That doesn't explain his silence lately."

Knuckles waved it off, "Actually if you think about it I think it's one of his old defense mechanisms, remember his younger self? How quiet he was? He hasn't done it in years though… Still, if he's that bad that old defense mechan-"

"He did lie." All three mobians plus one robot turned to the two tailed fox, who was looking distraught. "What do you mean Tails?" the red echidna asked quietly.

"About his past, it's written here, and it's-" he handed the paper to the echidna, who took it gently in his large hands. He cleared his throat, and began,

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, not that it always was…"

Sonic ran his hands over the sides of the Tornado. The original Tornado, not one of Tails successors. It was **his** Tornado. And right now he needed some stress relief that wasn't running. Usually, when he wanted to this, he drove. Right now what he needed was some familiarity. The blue Speed Star woodn't work, it was designed by Tails. It was nice and all, but it wasn't **his.** Now his previous car the Cyclone was **his.** Though that car had simply been demolished, he sighed, he missed that car and it's shiny red coloring. Hm, maybe that was the problem with the Speed Star, it wasn't red. He cast the thoughts from his head, right now wasn't the time to reminisce cars.

He slowly started up the engine of the old plane. Even if he hadn't flown in a long time he needed this. Unconsciously biting his lip as he turned everything slowly on, he finally heard it. The engine _purred_ to life. And for the first time all day he smiled.


	9. A Doctor and A Friend

_Alright, I'm up in the air… Gosh this is amazing…. Why did I ever stop flying, I mean sure standing on a wing of a plane is way past cool, no denying that, But this. This is amazing. Besides the fact I'm going to have to land soon. Hmm, Let's see, someplace relaxing… Anywhere but Marble Zone. Green Hill? No, someone would figure it out… Angel Island? No, I go there often enough Knuckles would guess that. Can't go back to the Workshop, so… I could go to the Lab._ The plane swerved unexpectedly. "Damn it! Get yourself together Sonic!" he muttered to himself. _The lab… I haven't been there since Ovi, died._

**The young hedgehog looked up to the tall man. He had a giant bushy orange mustache and was dreadfully thin. He looked slightly familiar.**

" **Why hello little one, I see you're awake finally! I hoped so… otherwise, I wouldn't be able to call myself a doctor! My, young man, you look as white as snow."**

" **Who are you!? What am I doing here?"**

" **Young Man, you were injured… I took you in my care."**

" **Oh. How did I get injured exactly?"**

" **I have no idea. Though I do believe it had something to do with something 'sonic'."**

"' **Sonic?' Oh… right, I-I was looking for my… brother and sister, their names were, um," he clutched his head, Why couldn't he remember? "Sonia, and Manic?"**

" **Don't ask me, son, anyway… what is your name anyhow?"**

**The hedgehog smirked. "I asked you first."**

" **I am Ovi Kintobor," he said humbly**

" **Swell name, that is Doc, I'm Maurice, and I'm looking for my family."**

Sonic shook his head. Why wouldn't the memories wouldn't go away? Ovi Kintobor, formally Robotnick, the only father figure he could actually remember. He trusted that man more than anything. Well, except for one time.

" **Doc. Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was cold**

**The doctor looked up from his experiment, "Why, Maurice, what is the matter?"**

**The young light blue hedgehog looked to the floor. "I always wondered why you wanted to stop Robotnick… It's because you're his brother… right?"**

**The doctor's face paled, "Maurice, believe m, I didn't mean to hide it- "**

" **There's nothing wrong with that Ovi… It's just, I would be embarrassed if I had a brother like that too."**

**The memory faded into another. Ovi was looking at some papers. "Honestly Sonic, I don't understand why you don't want to me to tell you your IQ."**

" **Doc, I don't need to know if I'm smart. Even if I'm not smart… I'm reckless, that's close enough to being stupid." The doctor laughed.**

" **Honestly Maur-" "Sonic" "Sonic, being reckless doesn't mean you aren't smart-"**

" **Being Reckless kills people Ovi." said the young hedgehog with complete seriousness.**

**The doctor hummed in slight agreement.**

Sonic closed his eyes briefly as the memory disappeared. The doc was gone, yet his lessons stood clear in the azure hedgehog's mind. It was odd thinking about it, Ovi Kintobor, the brother of his enemy Ivo Robotnik, had taught him the most important things in his life.

Live Life

There's Always A Little Good in Someone

Do What You Love

Family- Blood or Not- Is important

 _I'm glad I didn't write on that paper about the Doc… I think that's something I would have to talk about face to face._ He rubbed his hand over his face. _I'm not going to the Lab… so Angel Island it is._ Deep in his mind though, as he set the course to the current location of the island, he could remember the rage of his younger self. The day Ovi was murdered… by his own brother.

"... That's it… it looks like he was going to write more… which means he's probably got more to say." Knuckles said looking up to the shocked faces of his compaions.

"Hm… I've go to hand it to the Faker… he's good."

"Don't you think we should find Big Blue so he dosen't hurt himself?"

"Hm, it has been nearly an hour… I suppose, we should." Tails nodded in agreement.

"Knu-ckles the echid-na said to have know where Son-ic might have go-ne."

They turned to Knuckles.


	10. A Purple Cavern

Shadow huffed in annoyance. "Yes, because I'm sure the first place he would go would be you floating rock."

"Island. It's an Island. And hear me out on this, Sonic likes to spend time there. I know where each of his relaxing spots are… the only other place he would go would go, is... you know" His violet eyes meet Tails' baby blue.

"Green Hill Zone." they finished together.

"Knuckles is right. Sonic probably would go somewhere he knew we could find him." The two-tailed fox pipped in.

"Still, if Knuckie over here is wrong…"

"Then Knuckie was wrong, and we keep searching for Sonic."

Knuckles clenched his fist, "My name is Knuckles!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, pulling out his current chaos emerald, a shining green.

"Omega, perhaps you should get back to GUN command?" Rouge questioned to the robot.

"I shall return to com-mand."

"Is there somewhere you want me to land us?" the ebony hedgehog asked coldly. The echidna nodded, "Near the Master Emerald."

"Alright echidna, I got you here, now where is the Faker?"

"I was getting to that… now before we go, ehm, please don't you know touch anything I guess, and Rouge don't try to take any of the walls please, I'm pretty sure you can't do it with your bare hands."

Shadow and Rouge had blank confused expressions. The tempered echidna just sighed frustratedly and motioned for them to follow. They went to one of the stones of the Master Emerald shrine, which Knuckles moved to reveal a sort of crude staircase. As they continued into the dark hole, the dark stone walls turned into a purple mineral. Eventually, the place's darkness seemed to disappear. They entered a cavern of some sort, the place was beautiful, to say the least of it.

"What is this place? It's got more shine than any cave I've ever seen." The white bat asked in amazement.

A smirk landed on the red head's face, "I believe Sonic calls it 'Hidden Palace Zone', This is a connection of caverns under the island. Where I think Sonic is, is the place that the Master Emerald can go in dangerous situations."

"You think Sonic's in the shrine area down here?" the kitsune asked. Knuckles nodded.

"Hidden Palace Zone? Why did Sonic name this exactly? Couldn't be any clever, could he?"

Tails laughed, "Actually, considering that there is a Hidden Palace Zone on South Island too. I'm wondering why you let him name it too, Knuckles?"

The echidna simply shrugged. "Anyway boys, we better get going, shall we?" Rouge purred.

"This way."

* * *

 

Footsteps, hm, about an hour and a half then. Not bothering to open my eyes considering, there was perhaps a small chance that they would think I was asleep. Gosh, I wish I was.

"What exactly are you doing on the floor, Faker?" Shadow… Yay! There is no one I think could actually get me to respond right now beside him. Maybe it's the fact that he could kill me with a glare, or something, I dunno. Heh, do I sound too cheerful? I don't think even I believe this odd cheerful mood.

"I'm thinking Shadz. Maybe you should do that before you ask stupid questions." Ooh, feel that **burn** Shadow!

"Get off the floor Faker, before I make sure you stay there permanently." Oh gosh, I'm screwed, aren't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly the character interactions are pretty good it this, but it's hard to tell who's talking it a couple places, and I honestly don't remember who is.


	11. A Standing Point

"Ah, ah, Shadow, let go of me! I can get up from the floor just fine thankyouverymuch!" cried the azure hedgehog as he was dragged up from the floor. Shadow grumbled something sounding like 'Then act like it, you faker' while letting go of his arm. After brushing off unseen dust, probably more of a habit than actually being dirty, Sonic smiled a guilty smile at his friends.

"How'd you find me so fast?" He directed the question towards the echidna. Knuckles shrugged.

"I dunno, just knew you'd be here. Guess I figured somewhere you would just, think. Hidden Palace just seemed the place to go first." His green eyes drifted to the floor as he gave a small nod.

"Look," Sonic stated before jerking his head up to face them, "I'm sorry, that I haven't helped this at all. It's just as hard for me as it is on you-"

"Probably even harder, I'd suppose Big Blue, on you?" Rouge interrupted her gaze meeting the azure's eyes.

Not agreeing or disagreeing with this statement he continued, "My emotions have been a bit, everywhere lately, and that hasn't helped this at all. I've gone from outbursts of anger," he eyed Shadow and Rouge, "to simply falling into an old habit of silence. I'm sorry about that, okay? I just, guess some old wounds have been opened." He gazed wistfully at the ceiling, and in a barely audible whisper he simply said, "Recklessness gets people killed, Kinda reckless of me to hide this for so long, huh."

An odd silence filled the room. Not an awkward silence, more of a respectful, sad, silence.

Suddenly Tails who had been quite quiet during this, put a hand on his adoptive brother's shoulder.

"You always say it can help to talk through a problem. Care to give that a try?" the kitsune spoke softly, remembering all the times Sonic had comforted him.

"I suppose," started the azure hedgehog with a small silence, "I can always try." A chorus of smiles was sent his way at this statement. He even managed a smirk from the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic began walking on the opposite side of the shrine.

"Wait, where are you going Faker?" The blue speedster turned his head back towards them.

"Come on, easier to walk and talk." He gestured for them to follow him. Once they had formed a steady walk formation, the young kit littered Sonic with questions.

"So, when did you first decide to call yourself Sonic? What were your brother and sister like? Did you have any other relatives besides your parents and siblings? Did you-"

"Dude, hold your horses!" Sonic said chuckling lightly, "One question at a time! Besides, I feel there is some other stuff I need to tell you before you ask questions."

"Hmf, better be quick, after all, I'm longing to know about the name one _Maurice,"_ Shadow said slightly humorous. The azure hedgehog stopped in his tracks.

" **Don't call me that. The last person who called me that is dead."** he said in a hollow voice.

"I thought you said you didn't know if your brother and sister were alive or not." asked a confused Knuckles. Sonic sighed, "No, siblingsno, it was someone after I lost Sonia and Manic. Which I should probably tell you about the Doc, anyway." His voice sounded unnatural saying siblings'names. He hadn't said them out long in a long time.

"The Doc?" questioned the elegant jewel thief. Emerald eyes seemed to brighten as he thought of this 'Doc' person.

"Yeah, the Doc. Doctor Ovi Kintobor to be precise-" the kitsune interrupted him.

"Ovi Kintobor. Sonic. Do you think I'm stupid. Ivo Robotnik, Ovi Kintobor. Are you saying you were friends with-" Emerald green eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Bro. No, It probably would of came up in an earlier battle anyway. No Ovi, was Eggman's brother." Shocked faces seemed to meet his eyes.

Knuckles started laughing. "What?" Sonic was not amused. "Sorry. Just who names their kids Ivo and Ovi?" Sonic facepalmed, probably because he knew the reason behind the names.

"What is it with hedgehogs and the Robotnick family, hmm?" Rouge purred.

"Hey!" Shadow and Sonic shot looks at the treasure hunter, who was gazing innocently at the purple crystal walls.

"That… is not what I expected at all." Tails said slightly disappointed.

"Just, the thought of that. Ugh. They're nothing alike either. The Doc was thin and tall, had square glasses, and actually had some hair on the sides. Oh, and his moustache was more square too."

"Hm, were they like twins or something like that?" Crimson eyes met emerald questionly.

"Um, actually, I don't recall… hm, that's weird. I always remember the stuff about the Doc better than anything before that…" He trailed off. The others were looking at something. A mosaic, clearly of Eggman and A Super Blue Hedgehog. Damn those echidnas and them putting his fate on a wall of their place to put a giant green fricken rock.


	12. A Bit Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot a weird world smashing here.

"Faker?..."

"Blue?..."

"Is that you?" Ooh, I could feel a headache coming. A ran a hand over my face and quills.

"Yeah. That's-That's me, on an ancient cave wall mural. Yeah, totally." Shadow rolled his eyes. Mm, typical of him. "That doesn't explain anything." Resisting the urge to roll my own eyes, I try to play it off. "Just, you know, the echidnas probably saw the future, put it on the wall for an art project of some kind. Typical ancient civilizations."

"Hey. I think that was more than an art project Sonic." Knuckles put in sounding offended. Yes, be angry about the culture you never truly knew, they could have been cold-blooded murderers or something, and you would still be offended. "Not enough to actually write anything," I mutter.

"What was that?" Tails asks curiously. I look back to the mural. "Well, if they thought it was such an important thing, that they'd have the picture here, really big. So it must be important right? Actually no. There is no writing anywhere. No way to tell any future generations about what's happening. So it's important enough to have a picture, but not enough to actually tell you about it. After all usually there is an important, painting or something like this," I gesture to the mural, "There's usually some of the languages, do you get what I'm saying?"

Shadow nods, "So if they thought it was truly important, they would write it down. So it wouldn't change. Afterall oral accounts change over time."

My two-tailed little bro nods in agreement, "But, how do you know this Sonic?" I feel my own brow furrow. I can't-I don't think the Doc and I talked about it. If anything we talked about ancient languages, but that was it. "I-I don't know." I try to muster a smile, to cover the fear on my face, "Musta' read it in a book or somthin'. Heh, com-come on, let's just get moving." So. It was something of my childhood. Hopefully, it was that at least. I would not want to suddenly remember a timeline that somehow got deleted. Have enough of those already in my head. I can feel them glance at each other. They're wondering why I'm so, ehm, spooked, if that's the right word to use in this situation.

"So!" I say loudly, so it echoes around the cavern, "About the Doc! I already told you his name, right? So what else. What else? Hm, well, I guess he was the only father figure I've ever really clearly remember. Of Course, The Doc wasn't the type of guy you'd forget easily. Very Eccentric, I'd think you'd have liked him Tails. Anyway. He being the scientist he was, did, lots of stuff. Designed my first pair of shoes, that wouldn't either, wear out quickly, or literally melt. Which is not a pleasant experience. Seriously, it's no good. Anyway, his prime goal in life was to stop Eggman. He-He," I stop talking pausing to think, of all the talks we had had, I notice by now that if we keep walking we'll be out of the Palace. Could be worse, I suppose, "He always thought there was good in everyone. Even if, there just wasn't any thought or hope of being any."

I can feel their looks upon me. Yet, I feel the urge to keep going. "So. I guess, a lot of my life lessons, and opinions come from him. He's the one who got me into fighting Eggman. After all, I don't know exactly what caused my sibs and my family to you know, get separated. I suppose it could have been Eggman, but, who knows!" 'I do, but I probably just don't remember' I add in my head. An awkward silence filled the air. Welp. This was bound to happen.

"He sounds like a nice guy Big Blue." Rouge says. Oh. Thanks. Well, I can feel those words form on my lips, but as I look forward to the natural light, which practically blinds, I- _**Pain**_. So much, as it spreads from the back of my head. I'm trying to say something right? Ammm IIIIiiii? I canaan'ta teal. Huh, teal is a nice colo-

" _Come on Faker! Snap out of it wake up!"_ Shadow, why do you sound like you're in a tunnel. Trains go through tunnels. Choo Choo. No. No. Gotta snap out of it. Go on autopilot if I have to. " _Shadz? What's happening?"_ I hear myself say. He replies something. But, I can't-

" _Sonic! Help us!"_ Ta-Tails? Was that Amy too? Ugh why can't she stay out of my life for one- I've just realized something. I can't see anything. I'm drowning in darkness. Gotta open my eyes. COme oN! I CaN't wHY caN't I OpEEN tHEm? Come on Sonic stay awake Sonic. bUt i cAN'T dO iT! You've got to. Remember? Can't Sleep Now. i'M nOT SlEePing I'M DROWNING! I CAN'T BREATHE LET ME OUT! TAILS!? KNUX?! SHADZ? MANIC!SONIA!DOC!?MOM!DAD!ALEENA! ANYBODY!? Come on Sonic! Don't fall asleep-nononononononon! Wait!

Please Don't Leave me Alone.

I don't want to be alone.

I'm always so alone.

" **Good Maurice. And what does this mean?" the older blue hedgehog asked the smaller.**

" **That one is… hm, man-ic. It means clever, and that one is son-ia whish means, um, you know. Chrasta-Christmas? Chrisimanic?" The older one laughed. "Charismatic?"**

" **Yeah! That one Unc!" The other hedgehog rubbed the younger hedgehogs head. "You're doing well in your studies of the ancient mobain language."**

" **Really, Uncle Chuck!?" The young Maurice's black eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, Maurice. In fact at this rate soon you can be an archeologist like me and your father."**

**A smile grew on the young hedgehog's face. "Gotta show Daddy!"**

" **Show me what?" a dark green hedgehog stood in the doorway. "Daddy!" Maurice ran to his father who picked him up and spun him around. "Ah! Fast as ever I see!"**

" **Daddy, Daddy! Unc Chuck has been teachin' me about ancient mobian language! I learned new words!"**

**The green hedgehog sat the younger one on his knee. "Is that so?"**

" **Yeah Daddy! I like two of them words. Manic and Sonia. Do you know those words Dad?"**

" **Manic and Sonia, huh?" A female voice asked from behind. "Aleemom!" The violet hedgehog smiled at the mashing of her name and mom. Aleena was pregnant, nearly 6 months. "Yeah! Manic means clever, and Sonia means, um," he looked toward Uncle Chuck. " Charismatic." "Yeah, that!" "Those are very pretty words."**

**The young hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Pretty? They are past cool."**

**His father raised his own eyebrows. "Past Cool?" "Yeah, way past!"**

" **Alright, speed bug. Better go wash up now." Aleena told her young step-son. "Okay!"**

**The hedgehogs watched as the young one practically was gone in a flash. The blue hedgehog ran a hand over his face. "I wish my sister could have seen this." Aleena put a hand on his shoulder.**

" **Bernadette would have loved to see him, Chuck." A smile graced the older hedgehog's mustached face.**

" **I'm just happy, you make Jules happy again. If anything Berny would have wanted was that although she would be still remembered, is that we moved on over her death."**

" **Yes, she is free with the wind now," said Jules with a slight frown "But, think of it this way, Chuck everytime my son runs, he's in the wind."**

**Looking into the distance, the violet hedgehog said solemnly, "Do you think she would be happy with what we have?"**

" **Yes." said Chuck, "I believe she is."**

" **I washed my hands!" came a young voice from the other room. The three hedgehogs moved to go into the kitchen to make sure the youngest didn't do anything bad. Under her breath, Aleena repeated something, "Manic, and Sonia. Manic and Sonia, and Maurice."**

Sonic clutched his head. It was throbbing a dull ache. "Aghh. What happened?"

"Angel Island isn't in the atmosphere anymore." Knuckles said as he pulled the blue hedgehog off his face. "And. I have no idea where our friends are." He nodded slightly, he wasn't concerned. It seemed like this situation happened a thousand times already. Yet he it wasn't that which mainly made him feel like it. It was the fact that for a single moment, he felt like a child again. So frightened. So Alone. Even if his life wasn't as perfect as everything looked out to be, at least he wasn't alone. He didn't think he could do that again. Never Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my original author's note: Yay! I lied, I updated this story first. Oops. Heh. Anyway, so, thanks to SonicFan23, Uncle Chuck is in the story. Well, I was going to add him anyway, but, eh, decided to do it earlier 'cause they asked. So about the descriptions of Jules and Bernadette being Chuck's sister (Sonic's dad was his brother right?) Considering I'm mashing so many sonic universes and head cannons, I mad it so that it would be more likely for Manic to be green, then randomly being green. Also, the memory part isn't so much a memory part, more of a time jump back than anything else, 'cause Sonic wouldn't remember some of the stuff if he was washing his hands. 
> 
> So just in case that note explained anything.


	13. A Recap of A Confusing Time

The Faker looked shocked. He actually thought we wouldn't like the fact his father figure was the brother of his arch nemesis. This actually makes sense, especially how he's always refused to kill him.

"Oh. Th-" he starts, when the ground suddenly violently shakes. I grab the wall for support. I growl silently _You can't have two seconds of peace, without something going wrong._ I take stock of what has happened as the shaking dulls slightly. Judging by the light ahead we're almost to the surface.

"Come on!" I shout, "This way! It's not safe in here!" The echidna sweeps Rouge off her feet and carries her towards the exit. I look to the fox, who is trying to pull up a limp Sonic. There's blood on the faker's head. The damn fool got his head smacked against the wall of the sharp purple diamond.

"Go! I'll get the Faker!" The kitsune hesitates, with good reason, then runs. I put his arms on his shoulders, and shake him against my better judgment. We need the hero of Mobius on his feet.

" **Come on Faker! Wake up! Snap out of it!"** I practically shouted over the rumbling over the island's shakes. He opens his eyes groggily, but they're vacant and dull.

"Huh? Shadz? Whatz happenin'?" He says it slightly slurred. "Sorry Faker, but this has to be done. CHAOS CONTROL!" I blink away the blinding light of the warp. We're outside, but the faker's got me worried, he's unconscious again. We aren't near the Master Emerald's shrine, but not too far away, and the island is lurching downward still.

A distinct feminine scream comes from the direction of the Master Emerald. That's not Rouge, but it sounds like- "Ahh! Sonic, Help Us!" The faker's stalker? How the hell…? I won't question it right at the moment. I look to my azure counterpart, he mumbling something. _I can't leave him alone. Yet, I can't take him with._ I curse at softly, the faker's face is twisted in agony and sorrow. Like my own with Maria, I set him on the ground, and warp towards the shrine.

"Rouge! Where's the rock?" I call to her. Tails and the pink hedgehog are grasping the ground. The female bat is holding onto one of the trees. "I don't know! It was there one moment, and then the next!"

"Where's Sonic?" I turn towards the fox. "He's outside."

"We have to go get him!" the fox stands up and tries to go in the direction I left. I grab him and the pink one. "Shadow! What're you doing! The island's falling we have to get Sonic!" he cries trying to get away from me.

"What your brother would want me to do," I say calmly. I warp them to a shore of a regular island. We can see Angel Island slowly falling. Tails pulls his arm away from me violently.

"Why did you do that? Sonic's hurt!"

My eyelids lower, "Knuckles and Rouge are there. I can't let two children stay on a falling island." My gaze wavers to the other being still trembling.

"Aghh!" Tails stomps frustratedly, "Fine. But as soon as the island's in the ocean, we go back."

It settles into silence. "Wait. Shadow, you know how Sonic's so emotionally stressed right now?"

I nod silently, "You don't think that wound on his head will make it much better? What if he does something stupid?"

"What's happening to my Sonic?" I turn to the young pink hedgehog.

* * *

 

The Master's gone. I glide quickly to the spot Rouge said, Shadow had said, where Sonic was. She was walking behind me slowly- she had sprained her wing. Personally, I'd never seen anything like it. The Master literally disappeared, and that was it. That, and the fact the island started falling before the Master was gone. I look towards the blue lump on the ground and only just realized how much blood is on his head. The back of his head looks like my own, that's not good… Hopefully, the others will be back, so Tails can patch him up. I stepped up to Sonic, who groaned. "Argh, what happened?" he's clutching his head, without thought, so he probably feels the pain, but doesn't realize how bad it is.

"Angel Island's not in the atmosphere anymore," I say as I pull him up, gosh he looked awful… blood was still flowing from the wound. Correction-wounds- the Hidden Palace's walls did a number on him. "And." I said realizing I had no idea where Shadow had warped, "I have no idea where are friends are."


	14. A Drugged Mind

Knuckles hauled Sonic's arms and readjusted once more. Sonic was usually good when he was wounded, but after only walking a short distance he faded back into unconsciousness. He needs stitches, and the way his head is bouncing lifelessly is making him worry. He see's Rouge up ahead and calls to her.

"Rouge! Help me get him back to the shrine." she runs over, quickly forgetting her sprained wing. After making sure Sonic's other arm is on her shoulder they quickly start power walking back to the shrine.

"Big Blue's got himself in a trouble of sorts lately," she says as they come up to the shrine. The sun's setting, it had seemed so much longer than one day.

"Rouge. Shadow needs to get here soo-" a flash of green interrupts them. They're back, sooner than both of them expected. Tails quickly turns to Sonic's bloodied form; the red blood seems to have drenched his entire head and neck. "Amy! You said Sonic came in the Tornado, go get the first aid! Shadow, warp to Ice Cap Zone get lot's of ice-" "I need some ice too, Shadow." Rouge says before he warps away.

"Set him on the steps! Knuckles get some water; clean water, please. Rouge how are you with wounds?"

"Seen more than I'd have liked to sugar, I'll be glad to help." By the time Amy and Shadow get back, Tails has cleaned the gaping wound on his forehead. It stretches from his forehead to the spot where his quills begin.

"Amy- give me the shot, the blue one please, yes, thank you." the young engineer is about to give the medication to the azure hedgehog when Knuckles interrupts. "Sonic has a high pain tolerance, can't you-"

"Knuckles, I can't risk him waking up and I know how he is with drugs... but I _can't_." he then injects it into his best friend's arm.

* * *

 

It's morning when his eyes open. The sky isn't it's beautiful golden pink color it usually is on the mornings of Angel Island. Instead, it's just an orange blue. More like something you'd see on the ground. On the ground? Sonic groans, Angel Island isn't in the air. He closes his eyes once more so that when-hopefully-when he opens them, his friends will be awake.

He awakes to his friends chattering very quietly, and silently lifts himself into a sitting position. The throbbing in his head increases, but he dosesn't care. "Sonic, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Fine Tails," he mutters waving it off with one hand. His green eyes examine the surroundings. Shadow, seemed to have been talking to Tails because they're standing so close. Knuckles and Rouge are sitting cross-legged. Then there's Amy who- **Oh Sonic. Be nice, you're always so rude.** Ahh, why does she have to look like Sonia? He closes his eyes, knowing full well he can't even look at her.

"My darling Sonic… are you alright? Sonikku?" _he can't bear it he really can't,_ "Shall I say how much I love you?" _their screams_ , "Sonic?"

"Amy. I can't," he says finally opening his eyes. "What?" the pink hedgehog looks bewildered.

"I can't have a relationship like that. Not now. Maybe not ever, it's not you. I-I, you look like her, and I'm. I love you, Amy, just not maybe like that. Maybe as a sister- no. I don't know. Like a cousin, maybe? Can I- No, NO! I have to say it. You fell in love with Sonic the hedgehog, and I'm not him. Not perfect, and happy go lucky. There are so many - I want everyone to be happy. How can-" he stops, his drugged mind can't decide on one topic, but there's truth in it. Amy looks shocked, from all the information she's learned suddenly about Sonic's past(informed by the others of course.) Sonic himself telling her he loved her, but he didn't. She had put up with Sonic avoiding her forever. She just-

 _Slap!_ The hedgehog lifts his hand to his check. "Sonic the Hedgehog. You are a lying bastard! To all your friends! How could you do this to everyone." Amy, despite being over obsessive still cared for him. Right. Right? Please?

She was right… his friends needed this info, and he-he didn't tell them. They didn't care now. They were going to leave him. There were other more important people. They didn't care for Maurice the Hedgehog. They just wanted Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. Sonic.

" **STOP!"** The cry is horrific, and the blur of blue zooms away. It's soon followed by a yellow and black one- Shadow had learned from last time


	15. And I Do It Because I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Suicidal Themes. Trigger Warning starts at ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Suicidal Themes. Trigger Warning starts at ***- I personally was very emotional when I wrote this at the time, and while it may not be as good now, I did feel emotionally drained, so the warning stays.

Though this time Shadow was racing alongside the famous blue blur, he had a major disadvantage. Sonic had run across Angel Island countless times, so he knew the island like the back of his gloved hand. Also, Sonic's mind was drugged... They were running alongside each other, a deja vu to all the other races despite the green scenery. "Faker!" The Ultimate Life Form said again as Sonic avoided his grasp. "Your stalker was just mad! Like we all were! Aghh!" Sonic had swerved suddenly causing him to lose his balance. _Fine Hedgehog. You win._

"Chaos Control!" he appeared in front of the mad blue hedgehog. Shadow grabbed the other hedgehog's hand. The azure one frowned a sympathetic smile almost as if he was going to do something awful. Turns out he was. Sonic jumped, and the ground beneath them collapsed, sending Shadow into a lower part of the zone while his counterpart grabbed on to a swinging vine. Knowing he couldn't let him get ahead, Shadow ran through the lower tunnels. Then rock began to fall in front of him, causing him to swerve and duck and jump. Yet, it always happened in front of him. _The faker must be sensing my chaos energy. Two can play at that game._

Shadow closed his eyes for a split second, then literally tunneled upward through the rock. He was now in front of Sonic. Sonic blinked, he hadn't expected Shadow to sense which part of the ground had weaker energy. "Chaos Sp-" The blue drugged hero needed to do something, and in a split second he did something risky.

"Chaos Rebound!" The hero shouted at the same time. The spears literally hit Shadow instead. The Ultimate Lifeform was shocked, "What the hell…!?" he uttered as he was forced to the ground. As Shadow was getting up he had lost sight of Sonic. "Where is that-" A red and white shoe had kicked the ebony hedgehog on the back of the head.

As the blue hero rushed to who knows where his mind was at a war. Between Rationality and Overly Drugged Emotions.

_**We have to go back, we're already hurt!** _

_They don't need me or want me._

_**It was Amy! She's just emotional, besides, how is someone supposed to react when they tell you that you love them, but you don't** _

_I'm a freak and I'm reckless, I'll get them all killed._

_**Really!? When have we ever done that? Even in that one deleted timeline, we were the one that died!** _

_Yes, but what about all those other timelines with Shadow? The times he became the villain? If we hadn't had a time stone to reset it over again, what would have happened? Tell me._

_**We would have figured it out.** _

_Yeah? Well, one day that's not going to be enough. Sure what, it's only been me that's ever really died. Hm, wrong. What about that time in Station Square, or the time where the planet split apart._

_**In Station Square, people got to the roofs, and the time the planet split apart we… we put it back together.** _

_Sure and the people in the Square who didn't get to the roofs drowned, and the time the planet split, the people at the parts where it did split had to have died._

_**The needs of the many outway the needs of the few.** _

_Quoting Star Trek. Hm real Classy._

_**It's not just a Star Trek thing.** _

_If the needs of the many outway the needs of the few, or the one. This will be the way to make sure that everyone is safe._

_**Stop it! Let me do this. Put yourself on auto pilot. Come On, in auto pilot you move. Don't shut me out. Come on, this isn't me. Let me out, come on. Dude, just-** _

_Just Open my Heart. Ha._

Then he saw it. What he was looking for. One of Angel Island's many waterfalls. Closing his eyes briefly, he whispered "Sorry Ovi. I broke my promise."

*****The young hedgehog yearned for danger. It was his only way to soothe his pain.**

Stepping closer to the edge, he was ready. He was ready. He was ready. Except he wasn't.

**Yet he couldn't always get that danger. So he had a habit of, stuff. Throwing knives in the air and catching them. When fixing his plane, he would be careless. Yet once he took it too far. Blood, blood was everywhere.**

He looked to the rushing foaming water. Funny how your own fear would kill you. That and he was the one doing it.

**It reminded him of the friends, the family he had lost. "Maurice?"**

" **Doc." his voice cracked. "I didn't mean too, it just. I-" The doctor came up and**

He went over the edge.

**Hugged him, like a**

stone he was falling to the ground

**Parent would, even if he couldn't remember**

the last time he felt like such a heavy weight was being lifted

**His own parents clearly, his memories were tricky and faded and came like**

a dead body he hit the water, without even a scream

**Bad days. That's what they reminded him of. His tears soaked into**

his fur, and quills causing him to sink down further and further.

**The doctor's lab coat. He looked up to the Doc. He grabbed his**

arm, someone was grabbing his arm

**Arm gently pulled him**

onto the shore

**Onto his lap**

whoever it was said

**And softly said**

" You won't do that again!"

" **You won't do this again,"**

"Sorry. Shad. Won't do again, promise."

" **Sorry. Doc. Won't do it again, promise."**

"You better! you can't do that to me-I mean your friends."

" **Think about what that would do to me."**

Sonic was lying face down on the sand. "I'm broken, Can't be worse. Try though."

**Maurice was lying face down on his bed. "I'm broken, there can't be anything worse. I'll try though."**


	16. A Thought, and Two Drenched Hedgehogs

Sonic opened his eyes. "Thank Chaos!!"

"Shads? Wha- AGhh" Shadow had his hands around the blue blur's neck. After almost a minute he let go, and Sonic let out a breath. Crimson eyes dug into the coughing hedgehog.

"What do you want me to say," the azure one said in a low voice, "that I'm sorry? Well, I am. Okay! I was drugged, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Yes, but that still means a part of your mind wanted to-" his voice cracked, "Commit suicide!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I haven't actually thought about it in years. I mean, maybe subconsciously."

"How could you do that to m- your friends? We-They care about you!"

Emerald eyes studied the other drenched hedgehog, if both of them weren't wet, maybe he could do something. Yet as long as the water was in his fur, it meant that it had still happened.

"You actually care Shadow?" Silence.

"Thank you."

"What!?"

"Sometimes I think that even though I care for everybody, that they just don't feel the same. Then they do something like that and prove me wrong. Tell you what Shads. I'll tell you exactly what I remember about _**them**_ dying, and you can tell me about **_her._** "

"I-I" "Shads. I've told other people about them dying, yet, it's been a long time since I've had that pleasure. You haven't even gotten the chance to do it. Trust me. Okay?" Shadow nodded, this was too emotional for him. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Shads. I've told other people about them dying, yet, it's been a long time since I've had that pleasure. You haven't even gotten the chance to do it. Trust me. Okay?" Shadow nodded, this was too emotional for him. Maybe that was a good thing.

" **Dude! Wait up, Unc Chuck's place isn't far from here!" The three hedgehogs were running across the docks, well Maurice was running, Sonia and Manic were jogging.**

" **Sorry Manic. Just forgot you guys can't go so fast. Heh. Sorry."**

" **Honestly Maurice, you're gonna hurt yourself."**

" **Aw, Sis, lay him off alright."**

" **I'm just trying to keep us orderly."**

" **Guys!" the blue hedgehog jumped with joy, "Uncle Chuck!"**

**The older blue hedgehog was on a boat, he gestured them to join him. They all tried to walk over but were knocked down by Maurice, who had literally left a black mark on the dock's wood. The boat was small, but well built, and was a shining white.**

" **Unc! Are we gonna go on a ride on your ferry?" Chuck hugged the young blue one, and as soon as his siblings got on the boat he hugged them too.**

" **Dude! We're going home, radical man." Manic pushed his brother for extra emphasis. Sonia shook her head in disbelief.**

* * *

 

**BANG! "NO-WAIT STOP-"**

* * *

 

**Crack! The boat was falling apart, piece by piece. Chuck was grabbing both of the brothers on a piece of driftwood. "Unc, I gotta find Sonia!"**

" **Maurice you can't. You'll die, you're not gonna make it in this storm!" his uncle shouted at him.**

" **I've gotta! She's family!"**

" **Bernadette! You can't be a hero!" The younger blue hedgehog had tears in his eyes. "I might not be a hero. But Sonia needs one."**

**The young hedgehog swam away, to where he had last seen his pink sis. "Maurice!"**

" **Manic!? Go back to Unc!"**

" **No you need help."**

" **Okay you go that way, I'll go that way."**

"So," Shadow looked thoughtful, they had both exchanged stories. "That's how you lost them." Sonic shook his head looking at his feet; they were walking towards the Master Emerald shrine.

"It was a rookie move, splitting up. Especially with it being almost pitch black out with only the lighting making the sky bright."

They continued walking, and suddenly the blue blur stopped. "What is it?"

"How did Amy get on the island?"

"She's your stalker, what do I know?"

"The Master Emeralds gone… and she appears magically?"

"Oh sh-"

They began to run. Something was bad. Very bad. Very, Very, Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must've had a lotta fun with the titles of these chapters....haha.


	17. A Reintroduction

"Do you think they're alright? It's almost been an hour."

Amy was sitting on her knees. She looked to the others who were also all sitting down on the lush grass. "I'm sure that they're fine. It's Sonic and Shadow, how much trouble can they get in?"

"Oh Knuckie, that is the most reassuring sentence ever." The bat said rolling her eyes thoroughly. There were a few moments of silence.

"Amy's right though." Tails started, "They've been gone for at least an hour, shouldn't Shadow have got him back by now? He IS the Ultimate Life Form."

"I-I just feel so bad! He was drugged, and he's not the best at expressing his feelings. It's my fault."

"Well, you are right it was your fault."

"Rouge! We've all been a bit...eh" Knuckles drifted off.

"Unhelpful. Mean. Uncaring. Stupid. The list goes on Knuckie." He growled. "Don't call me that"

"She's right though, and me just suddenly appearing surely didn't he-"

The sound of feet came from the direction the hedgehogs had run. And low and behold there they were, both damp and both wearing similar expressions of panic. Shadow frowning more deeply of course. "Amy! I need to really know how you got on the island!" Sonic shouted.

"What!?"

"How did you get on the island?" the ebony one said in a low voice.

"I got a ride."

"A ride? With who?" The echidna questioned.

"A weasel."

"A weasel." The blue blur breathed, and looked to the ground. "Was it a purple weasel with a brown fedora and a pop gun?"

"Yes! He took me up in his hot air balloon." Sonic ran a hand over his face and looked to Tails.

"You don't think it's…" they both breathed.

"Nack the Weasel?" Sonic said as Tails said "Fang the Sniper?"

"Damn it. Two different weasels?" Red eyes looked to the ground.

"No. Actually the same weasel." The two-tailed fox said.

"Yeah, wasn't his real name Nack, and he used Fang, as a cover name?" The tempered mobian asked. Rouge had a hand on her chin.

"Fang the Sniper sounds familiar… he's a treasure hunter, right, dears?"

"Yeah," Sonic stated, "For a short time he worked for Egghead, then when I managed to get him on our side, he got chicken because some badniks were after him."

"So… a previous rival of yours let me on Angel Island?" Amy said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, unless it was his sister Nic… but she basically stuck to treasure hunting." said Tails.

"Hmm… we better go see Egghead, then. Come on, the Tornado's this way!" Sonic sped away.

"He seems happier," Rouge noted.

Shadow rose an eyebrow. "What?" The bat questioned

"Not you. You let him drive your plane?" he turned to the yellow mobian.

"Technically it's his plane."

"Wait you're serious, I thought that was a joke!" The red echidna said

* * *

 

**-After walking a while-**

* * *

 

Amy was looking down at the forest floor. She was bothered, so bothered, simply by the fact that Sonic could have hurt himself because of her. The group was ahead of her, and she didn't even bother to catch up. "Hey, Ames." She looked up and there he was, smiling slyly. He came over and let his hand slide down her arm and gently held her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I-I," she sniffed, she wouldn't let herself cry again. "I'm fine, I just…feel like all this effort was wasted."

Sonic's eyes drifted up from their enjoined hands, "Don't say that, I still feel in love with you. You're like a sister to me."

She laughed softly, her green eyes avoiding the matching pair, "It's just 'cause I look like your sister-"

"Don't say that!" Sonic cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "She wasn't even the same _**shade**_ of pink! Amy, I'm not saying we're never gonna be a couple. Okay? It's just right now, that's not our relationship. Heh, right now all of my relationships are kinda rocky anyway. Let's just start fresh...Alright? Rosy the Rascal?"

She swatted his hand away, but still smiled as she said: "Don't call me that!" Then pausing she looked to the ground once more and back into the emerald eyes. They weren't dull, but they were full of something she couldn't describe. The eyes of someone who had suffered and lived through the fall. Shadow had eyes like that, just more...pain filled; recent. Sonic's were just old wounds that had healed.

"Alright, Sonic," she said knowing she would never completely understand. This flower, however, was determined to try! The azure hedgehog made a swift bow, and took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Maurice, Maurice the Hedgehog, friends call me Sonic and you Miss…?"

A giggle escaped her lips, "Amelia Rose, everyone calls me Amy."

He looked towards the front of the group. "Now Amy, my new acquaintance, I've got to get to the front… we're almost near the Tornado, and I am the fastest thing alive. We'll meet again soon, won't we?" He winked. Smiling wide she gave a nod.


	18. A Happier Hedgie

They came upon the Tornado to see Sonic, speeding back and forth. "Great!" he said clapping his hands, "I thought you guys would never get here!" He seemed to literally be a streak of blue light as he jumped onto the wing of the plane. Everyone one seemed to exchange glances, due to the hero's happiness. Shadow particularly was shocked, due to the fact what had happened between them. "Why are you so, happy faker?" An over dramatic sad smile appeared on Sonic's face. "Ah, Shads, am I not allowed to be happy?"

This time it was Knuckles who replied, "Well, considering 'bout an hour ago you were Mr. Depressed. Do you think you should be running like that with your head injuries?" The blue blur face palmed. "First off Knux, if you're suggesting I'm bipolar you're wrong. Second off, there's nothing I enjoy more than taking down Eggy. Third off, I'm very in tune with chaos energy, and what is your island reeking with?"

The red echidna sighed, "Chaos Energy. I still have no idea how that has to do with your head-"

Tails, who was putting the first aid back in the Tornado, interrupted, "Chaos energy can heal." Rouge wasn't sure though. "Blue, how can we know you just didn't pop one of your happy pills."

His mouth opened and closed. He was shocked by the idea that anyone would call them that."Happy Pills? Happy Pills? Why-Why would you call them that? Even if they were called that… they don't work like that, in fact, most of the time I don't even think they're working. Besides, I-I left them at home."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "But, it's your medicine shouldn't you take it every day?" The blue blur slowly sat down to sit on the wing of the plane.

"I'm going, to be honest, okay? When I'm out on an adventure, I feel more like myself than ever. See, when you're done adventuring, everyone thinks you have to act like you do when you're being a… 'hero'. Everyone expects you to be perfect, not to make mistakes. Tails, I tried to be the hero you wanted. Never afraid, never ever giving up. It's so hard not to be afraid for yourself. For me it's old news, I've had practice. It used to be that I'd get up put on the facade for everyone, but then when Tails came into my life. Well, let's say some things changed. Now when I was younger I was very, I dunno, grumpy I guess. I also used to curse a lot. It was a small stress reliever. Now when I met Tails, I guess, I didn't want him to pick up those habits so I stopped and stuff. I want you guys to understand, when you're the person everyone relies on, it's hard. You can't show emotions that you're affected too. You when there was Metal Overlord right? Well, I put bubble shields around Knuckles and Tails, because I was afraid. That, well, that they might. It was right after the incident where we meet Shadow right? Do the math."

Silence passed between them for a moment, "You thought they might fall, like me."

"Yeah. That and the fact, that Knux is better at turning hyper, and super is hard for him. When Tails turns super, I usually have to be there, so that I can measure his energy." He ruffled his younger brother's hair, "Honestly, you have no control of chaos energy."

"Well," the pink hedgehog began, "I think that anytime, you feel like that we're still here for you."

He smiled slightly, "If only it was that easy." he murmured.

"Honestly, blue, can't you trust us? I mean how are we supposed to have the superpower of teamwork, if you're carrying all our troubles?" Rouge asked. They all laughed at this statement. "Honestly Batgirl, I hadn't thought you would quote that," Knux said through his laughter. Shadow, who was simply allowing a smirk, turned to Rouge. "Are you sure you'll be alright with your wing?"

"I can handle myself Shadow."

"Guys." Tails began, "We might need to get another plane before we go anywhere."

"Good idea buddy!" Sonic said with a smirk, "It'd be hard with you know, five people with a one-seater plane, but, hey I'm sure we could make it work."

"Honestly bro," Tails began, "You need to practice your comebacks more often."

"Ohh, burn!" Knuckles cheered Tails.


	19. A Cunning Mistake

Sonic eased the plane onto the cool metal roof. Looking up to the wings were Shadow and Knuckles. Hearing the sound of the other plane landing he turned, as his brother was in the other one. Jumping out of the plane, he crouched down on the roof and gave a few knocks. Waiting a moment he then proceeded to call out. "Yo! Eggman, ya' gonna send some badniks or what!?" Waiting a few moments, they looked about. There were no robots in sight.

"Hm, that's strange, usually Eggman has a few bots ready." Tails said as he came up to his brother. Nodding slightly, his ears went against his head. "Do, do you guys hear anything?"

"No, honey why?" The white bat asked in confusion. Snapping his fingers and pointing, "Exactly, nothing, nope, zip!" Putting a thoughtful hand on his chin the echidna brought up an idea.

"Maybe this isn't the right place?"

"No. It is the latest base the Doctor has had." The ebony hedgehog said with absolute sureness. "Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked; Sonic was standing his ears twitching. "Wait. I think I hear something, guys." He replied in a voice barely above a whisper. They all turned in the direction the hero was standing. It was towards the ground and they hear a repeating sound. Pop. Click. Pop. Click. "It almost sounds like a gun," Rouge said uncertainly. A light dawned on the young foxes' face. Then turning to his brother, his face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Sonic! A pop gun!"

Grinning wildly, the azure hedgehog slid down the side of the roof down to the ground. The large building was like a warehouse, on an island in the middle of nowhere, leaving him to land in a grassy area. He smiled up at his friends and gave a thumbs up. Tails climbed back into one of the planes. Due to the fact that both were practically his planes, he was able to control both through only one of them. The young mobian landed them on the grass, due to the fact they might not be able to get up to the roof again. By the time they got down Sonic had already zipped off. They continued after his trail. When they met up with him again he was peering around a building. Giving them a sign to be quiet, they all looked to where he was pointing.

There was a purple weasel who wore a cowboy hat. He also had a belt around his waist, that looked fit to hold a gun. In his hands, however, was not a gun...but a pop gun. Similar in style to a bb gun, it would hurt but not do any damage. Looking further it was evident he had been shooting the wall. Deciding to make an appearance Sonic stepped forward with outstretched arms.

"Aw, Fang, long time no see! Or should I call you Nack?" The purple mobian scowled at this. "Don't ya' dare call me that, it's Fang to you." He replied in his usual Australian accent. "Of course it is Trigger Finger. Anyway, where's Eggman anyhow."

"Robotnik? You think I work for that idiot? Ha!" He burst into laughter. "Well, fine where's the rest of Team Hooligan? Surely you still work with them."

"Yes, I'm their leader of course, but we're allowed to separate occasionally." Cunning blue eyes studied Sonic.

"Well, you could at least tell me, why you would be here, at an Eggman base, after you coincidentally helped my friend get on Angel Island."

"Oh, please the Eggman thing is just a cover, Blue Boy. Now," He cocked the pop gun and pointed it at his rival's face, "Do you wanna be out cold, or should I do this the nice way?"

Shrugging slightly at this offer, Sonic put a hand on his chin, "I dunno, Nack, I'm sure I could do it the nice way, if you just tell me would you're working for. C'mon Dude, what if I told you I could do something for you in return?"

"Blue Boy, all you need to know is my employer is much **much more powerful** than that idiot that calls himself Eggman." Shrugging again, perhaps only a fraction more dramatically, he replied with ease. "Well, that's all I need to know Trigger Finger, oh and by the way you're surrounded." Fang dropped his gun in surprise at the mobians coming around him. Especially the one that looked like Sonic's evil twin. Turning back to the hero himself, he scowled, "Still not as stupid as you let on, I see."

Smiling that winning smile he came up and patted him hard on the back, "Cheer up Nack, besides what's the fun in everyone thinking that they're as cunning as you are! Not everyone can be a con artist, mercenary, and occasionally a hero, and wield a pop gun at the **same** time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably butchered Nack to be honest. Soo...


	20. A Shot Fired

"Ya' think this is funny Blue? Well, it's not." A tight grin spread on the blue blur's face.

"I never intended for it to be funny. Now, who do you work for Trigger Finger?"

"Again, with this question?"

"How did the Master Emerald get off my island?" Knuckles growled deeply. Fang looked surprised for a moment, then covered it. Rouge shot the ebony hedgehog a glance and he gave a nod, to make sure he caught it also.

"How'd you know that Sonic was going to Angel Island anyway?" Amy brought up too.

"And, what was the purpose of bringing Amy up to the island?" Tails pondered.

"Yes do tell," Shadow brought a gun out and pressed it up to the purple mobian's head, "Trigger Finger."

Sonic waved his hands panicky at Shadow. "Shads, Shads, Shads! We don't need two trigger fingers! Besides, Pop Gun over here isn't worth your bullets." Hesitating he lowered the gun, but not without growling at the weasel. "Honestly, does GUN just have magical portals to teleport guns to their agents?" Sonic mumbled. Fang's ears picked it up.

"G.U.N? This tough guy works for those dolts. Honestly Sonic I thought you had more class." The azure hedgehog rolled his eyes. "By the way, Bluie, where'd you land that little scratch of yours?" His hand flew to the stitches on his head.

"Oh, you know Fang. Just runnin' and stuff.'" Green eyes looked to his friends. He hadn't gotten the specifics of how he had gotten the thing. "Oh, are you sure, you didn't get it on one of your suicide ventures?"

"Suicide? You're suicidal?" Knuckles said in disbelief, with gasps from Rouge and Amy.

"What you guys haven't figured it out yet? He's always jumping into danger. Also with this new stuff, it isn't this hard to connect the dots."

"Tails! It isn't like that it's subconscious! Plus I was drug- Wait you knew all this time?!"

"I just said it wasn't that hard- oof!" Sonic had him in a headlock and was ruffling his fur. "Sonic." Knuckles said in a low voice. "Wha?" He looked up, Fang was holding a gun. "Shadow!" He growled at him. It appeared that the ebony hedgehog had decided to 'interview' him quickly while they were hugging. "Now step back Sonic, I've got to take you to the boss." Nodding slowly Sonic undid his headlock on Tails. He backed away when suddenly Tails ran forward. _Bang!_

"Tails!" his cry was even louder than Tails' own. The purple weasel looked horrified at the gun. He dropped it and proceeded to run, away.

"Come back here you prick!" Knuckles shouted over Sonic's sobs. "Shadow go get the first aid out of the tornado! Sonic stop choking him, it's a bullet wound not a- Sonic get off of him."


	21. A Tiny Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cringy part where there's Sonic '06 tie-ins start...but like not even good ones...haha.

After dropping the first aid at Rouge's side, Shadow ran after Fang. He was going to kick that guy's ass. It had been a mistake on his part. To simply assume that the clever weasel wasn't going to be prepared for him to point a gun at him. All he did was point it at him, and the purple idiot snatched the gun. For Pete's sake, it wasn't just that. He was the Ultimate Lifeform! He knows he should've. Skating as fast as he could, his advanced ears he could already hear the stupid weasel. Ah, yes, he could see him now.

Skating up to him was easy, grabbing him around the neck was easy. Killing him would be soo **fricken** _ **easy**_. The ebony hedgehog could practically feel the bloodlust of his ancestors.

 _No… no… I'll just get my information. Whatever Sonic wants to do with him-Which shooting his brother, he could see it now._ Shadow thought.

"Eh, please, mister, I-I d-didn't t-think that it was l-loaded!" The weasel said in a shaky voice.

Getting close to that stupid...stupid face, he growled, "Didn't think that it was loaded! Didn't Think it was loaded! Do I look like I would have a fricken pop gun!?"

Those blue eyes turned to slits. "N-no n-no no no n-no no no n-no no no n-"

"SHUT UP!" The shout echoed around. "Now…" Red eyes locked into the blue ones.

"Who are you working for!?" The weasel hesitated. His mistake. Taking the pop gun out of the purple mobian's holster, he put it up to Fang's throat. "I know that pop guns, and bb guns, they're harmful. Well, not really, they can hurt like hell. Especially when you have it right against the skin."

"One…"

"Two…"

"I'll tell you!"

"I'm waiting"

"Princess Elise! Princess Elise you GUN Jockey!"

_Elise? But, in that deleted timeline… Sonic and Elise, had a relationship? I know for a fact that Sonic and Elise remember that time line, after all, no idiot smiles that way._

"Of Soleanna?"

"Y-yes!" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Describe her to me."

"Short r-reddish hair, but-but her eyes, they're red and gr-green.-"

"Wait… RED and GREEN eyes?"

_Mephiles?_

"Tails? Why did you do that?"

The young fox smiled a little. "It's what you would do."

"No...I wouldn't… not in this particular situation. I just trusted you guys would find me again."

"Well…" Tails looked to his bandage, "It's kinda too late now." The blue hedgehog laughed lightly, ruffling his brother's head. Then suddenly Sonic looked off into the distance.

"I've lost too many people Tails. Don't- Don't do stuff like that unless you truly need too."

They were silent for a moment. "Sonic, I used to think that you and Shadow were nothing alike. Still...you're so alike but… Shadow's troubles are nothing to anything compared to yours.


	22. A Destiny Awaits

**Sonic had never believed in destiny. No Matter What Age… His Mistake.**

The blue hedgehog stared into the fire. His gaze occasionally drifting across to the tied up weasel. Shadow had dragged him back. Fang did look rougher than he usually did. That and the fact he was tied up. Good for him. The ebony hedgehog had expected Sonic to want to kill him. Of course, that was not something Sonic usually did. Want to kill someone. Sure occasionally...yes he had wanted to, _dispose of a few people,_ but not on a daily basis. Glancing over to his sleeping companions, he sighed.

 _Would they really understand? And...what about, Dark Sonic? How would they react to that? They're already having such a hard time, with me being a freak._ Sonic looked over at the supposedly sleeping ultimate life form.

_Then there was that news, about… Elise… I haven't thought about her in awhile. One of the few examples why it isn't safe for me to fall in love. At least he didn't tell the others. They didn't remember that timeline. So far the only people who actually know, are me, Shads, Elise, and most likely Silver. Could be a worse group. Still, it's kinda odd to fall in love once in awhile. And now...could Shads' theory about Mephiles be correct? My luck lately has been a bit rocky, hasn't it?_

The blue blur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he threw a glance to make sure everyone was asleep and stood up. He needed to take a walk.

**Mephiles, however, did believe in destiny… no matter what got in his way, he would make sure the world would** _**burn** _ **.**

Falling in love wasn't easy, especially if you were the hero of Mobius. In fact, the hero could probably count how many times he had fallen in love on his fingers. Love, however, was restricting. Useless sometimes in fact. At least, Sonic used to tell himself that. After Ovi's death of course. But since then...he had fallen in love with his friends, no, family was a better word for it. When it came to romantic relationships though. That was difficult. The hedgehog needed someone to keep up with him. Not a damsel in distress.

Elise. Well, that wasn't a normal relationship. It was definitely a platonic relationship. No doubt about it...right? Well, there was the kiss. Which it was one matter when they were two different species, but it was kinda gross that she kissed him when he was dead. Almost gag worthy in fact. Still, the azure hedgehog had fallen in love with her just the same. It hurt him to delete the timeline. But at the time it was for the better. It was to ensure Mephiles didn't ever come back. Now though… was he truly back?

**Shadow didn't care about destiny. One way or another, it didn't matter to him.**

Sonic sighed dramatically. "Shads, come out from the bushes, will you? I can sense your chaos energy."

"I am not in the bushes." The ebony hedgehog appeared from behind a wall of the warehouse. "Yeah, yeah, sure Shadsy, but what'd you need?"

The hedgehog didn't answer but instead turned his head to the sky. His emotions were confused...with this whole mess. "The moon is beautiful tonight."

Sonic looked up raising an eyebrow at the same time.

"I suppose it is… you know when I was younger I used to know which one of those lights was the Death Egg. I'd watch and wonder why anyone would want to go up there, 'specially when you're someone like Egghead, no one to talk to or anything just robots." There was a softness to the hedgehog's voice as he said it.

"I'm a bit ashamed that I don't know which one is the ARK," Shadow said scanning the skies.

Sonic put a hand to his chin, before pointing to a purple dot in the sky, "That one. See how it's bigger than the others? That has to be it." For a moment silence took over. "You know Shads, Ovi and me, we had talks about stuff. I do believe one time we talked about the ARK. Ovi was always real sad about how his Grandad had dropped off the face of the earth-well-er, I mean ARK. Ovi never knew what happened to him. I forgot about it until the whole incident where we met."

"Professor Gerald never mentioned any other Grandchildren besides Doctor Robotnik and, Maria."

"Hm." Sonic looked thoughtful. "Maybe… um, nevermind. Look, Shads, how can we talk about subjects like this rather than, you-know-what?"

"It didn't seem like you wanted to talk about that." The hero sighed, turning on his heel back to camp.

"Shads...I feel the same way you know."

"The same way about what."

"That's for you to figure out. Well, if you can figure it out. If you need some help just look at Knux or Tails."

**Elise didn't know whether to believe destiny or not. The stories she read as a child comforted her had a destiny, why not real life?**

Elise glared at the door. She had been stuck in here for days. A room. With a locked door. Or whatever she pleased...it didn't necessarily matter, the scenery could change to anything. Because of that, the princess was coming to a realization. This couldn't be real. Could it?


	23. Chapter 23

Reality is a strange thing. For example, the insane did not have a solid grasp on 'reality'. However what exactly is 'reality'? Reality is the waking up from a dream. Princess Elise of Soleanna was having a hard time waking up from this dream. If it even was one. Was...this death? No, it was too familiar to be death. Elise was in the corner of the room with her head on her knees. The room was just, well it was her room. The room she slept in every night. The room she woke up to every morning. This was the room, right? It had to be reality. It had to be. Then again though… maybe it was a fantasy. A fantasy weaved together for Elise. Just to give her a nice sweet break. After all who wouldn't want a break from reality.

No… she didn't want a break from reality. Whatever fantasy this was, it was confined to one room, and woven by the darkest of threads. This darkness reminded her of, Iblis. _No. No. Sonic and I, we fixed that. I never had Iblis. I can cry. My father didn't die because of Mephiles this time around. He died a natural death a few years after from the original timeline. That timeline doesn't exist anymore. Mephiles doesn't exist anymore._

_He just can't. Unless- was this dream created by him. Or maybe someone like Mephiles or Iblis? I just want to go home! Is that too much to ask?!_

Elise let out a tearless sob. She needed a hero. She knew what one she wanted but… she'd ruined any chance of having him around. Even as a friend. _That kiss. We could have been at least friends. I was such a fool. It's obvious that he didn't love me like that. Though...I don't know how it would've worked after we reset the timeline-We could have made it work. That kiss. Was that kiss me trying to make it like a fairy tale wasn't it? Maybe I was believing it was Snow White. A kiss would bring him back to life._

Elise scowled suddenly. _Hell, in the original story it was something that just caused a piece of apple to dislodge from her throat that brought her back to life. Still, maybe, I wanted that kiss to turn him human. Like a fairy tale._ She sighed as a sudden thought came to her head. _When's the last time I slept? When did I even get here? What-What about S-Soleanna!? Oh Gosh! I have to get out of here! Who knows what could have happened to the kingdom. There's no blue blur to save me this time. I have to get out by myself._

Elise of Soleanna stood up tracing the walls of the room. Pushing on doors she knew she couldn't open. Trying to break open windows that looked out to "Soleanna". This whole room was a facade. Perhaps just like her relationship with the blue blur. Fake. Unrealistic. _No...it's just this room messing with my head. I did love Sonic. Just maybe not anymore. I've grown up a little since then. That doesn't mean that Mephiles didn't do this...that...that...ugh. It has to be him. Right? Ugh!_

"Why does my head hurt so badly!?" The princess groaned as she fell onto the bed in agony. The Queen was waking up.

Mephiles was losing his touch. As soon as he had felt the timeline resetting he latched on to anything. That 'anything' happened to be Princess Elise of Soleanna. After waiting a few years to make sure that the blue hedgehog was out of her life, and to make sure she didn't sense him, he finally took control. Iblis never had the courage to do that did he? He probably didn't even have the power. There was just one thing… Whenever the girl's body had to sleep she could dream. Dreaming is an awful thing. It reminded Mephiles the Dark that he could lose control. Mephiles **never** lost control. This time even if he didn't lose control, he might lose himself.

The damn girl was influencing him. She may be locked in the back of her mind but that didn't stop her from being there. Mephiles had to take control. That, however, risked becoming even more feminine. More like Elise. He didn't like that idea. He'd already fallen into that several times and it had him worried.

Was Mephiles the Dark losing himself in Princess Elise of Soleanna? No. Not without taking over the kingdom first. He'd get a true body of his own. He'd be king of Soleanna. He'd be a source of power. Unlike the two fools Light and Dark Gaia. Or even Iblis or Solaris. He'd show them all. That blue hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog. He'd be his own master. No one could stop him this time. Not even that little brat Silver. But before he did that...he needed to brush his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't think Elise or Mephiles are bad characters originally but did need to be written better, both in 06 and in this story. Part of this is me trying to justify why she kissed him in 06 so. haha. slightly awkward there.


	24. A Trip to Plan

Knuckles leaned against the walls of the warehouse. Sighing he dared to close his eyes. If only just for a second. He was tired. He had woken up early. The Master's energy was calling him again. Crying, screaming, for him to save those inside. Sometimes the Guardian forgot that people inhabited the Master. Chaos and Tikal. Tikal a lady of wisdom. Chaos...a protector of sorts.

"Knuckles." The soft voice wasn't as gravelly as it usually was. Surprising almost.

"Shadow?" The dark hedgehog's eyes flickered. Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think of Sonic?"

"Uh...he's an idiot sometimes if this whole thing hasn't proved it, but he's a good friend…?"

Shadow looked curious, but also a bit frustrated. "What is he to you as a friend is what I meant, originally."

"He's-Well, he's always there for you. He's the type of guy that would die to keep you safe. He's my best friend...almost like a brother."

"A brother," murmured the Ultimate Life Form, however, he seemed more like a child, "Is that what you meant? Anyway, thank you...Knuckles."

"You're welcome?"

The guardian started quizzically at the leaving figure.

"Faker," The name almost felt right, as if something had changed it's true meaning, "Are you sure you're alright with Tails taking the girls and Fang?" Sonic looked up from the bag he was shifting through. Taking out an apple from the bag, he flashed a smile and took a bite.

"Course I do. Fang's a blubbering mess, Tails needs to get to the hospital, Rouge needs to check in with GUN, Amy...I dunno, moral support? Yeah, that sounds right, they're sure to be just fine."

"Yes, but why are you sending them to GUN, besides Fang, and medical attention?"

"We're going to Soleanna right?" Green eyes flickered, and he lowered his voice, "Look, I trust you and Knuckles right now, I don't know if they can deal with that right now. 'Sides, Tails needs to get to the hospital."

"You're injured too." Sonic rolled his eyes and reached into the Tornado. Bringing out the first aid, he began to take scissors and take out the stitches. He was healed.

"How? It's only been what? Two, Three days?" The blue blur tapped his friend's nose.

"You underestimate me Shadz. Say a quick few goodbyes, we need to get going." Shadow poked him where his stitches were. " Hey!? That still hurts!"

"Just checking."

"Are-Well, um are you tryin' to be funny?"

"Who said anything about humor?"

Shadow walked away, with Sonic quirking his eyebrow. "Heh, Maybe it wasn't just me who benefited from this whole adventure." The hedgehog turned back to the Tornado.

Tails winced as he moved into the plane. He turned to the tied up weasel in the behind cockpit. "This is your fault you know."

"Ah, stop it, I didn't know it was loaded."

"Sure you didn't sugar." Rouge came up from behind. "Tails do we really have to ride on the

wings of the plane?"

"Unfortunately, however, I do think it's best we go. I'm bandaged, your wing is bruised-"

"I'm fine!" Amy came up from behind Rouge.

"Yeah, but I think you're making Sonic uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable? Well...I don't know about Sonic but," She looked uncertain.

"You're uncomfortable." Rouge finished.

"I think we've all been uncomfortable." The ebony hedgehog said also coming up. Fang shifted further down.

"Shadow dear, going to say goodbye to us?"

"Just informing you guys you should start going, as Sonic seems to be ready as ever."

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Can't tell you...it' s Sonic you should ask."

"Heh, you sound just like Knuckles did. Did Sonic do the 'thing'?" Tails said smiling a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." he said with a slight sly smile. 


	25. A Pickle

"So let's get this straight, so in a different timeline you fell in love with Princess Elise, a creepy guy who was godlike and could fuse with another godlike being, then, now he's back posing the princess because, reasons. This is weird. At least it wasn't the president's daughter this time."

"Hey! I did not have a thing for Sara!" Sonic called from the cockpit of the plane, blushing profoundly.

"Sara?" Shadow turned to Knuckles, his eyebrow flying off his forehead.

"Oh, sorry, last president's daughter, the spoiled brat was also human, well, sorta. Had a fetish for wearing cat ears and a tail. Don't know why...? She thought she had Sonic around her fingers. You should have seen him blush, just because she kissed him on the check. Hilarious."

"Oh really?" Crimson eyes turned to look at the hedgehog cowering and blushing in the cockpit. Shadow ran his hand over his golden inhibitor ring. _It seems we meet so long ago. Sonic. And now, this 'adventure'. What's changed…? Am I even the same person!?_

Shadow's eyes widened and turned back towards the open skies. Sonic, fully recovered from his blush, narrowed his eyes at this. _**What is it Shadz? What's wrong.**_

_Nothing's wrong. Nothing's changed. I'll keep telling myself that. It'll go away soon._

_**I'm feeling the same thing, you know buddy? I was like you once, rejecting anyone who came in my path.** _

_There's nothing wrong with staying away from people. I have to keep them safe._

_**Tell me what you aren't thinking what I think you are. Shadz, I learned that you need to friends. If anything they won't let you go. You get attached. And it's okay.** _

_No. It's not okay, I won't let myself think that._

_**Shadz, let me help you.** _

_What did you mean Sonic?_

_**Just say what you're thinking out loud!** _

"Yeah right!" Both of them said at the same time. Both of their eyes meet. "Uhh...nothing's wrong Shadz, just, having a conversation in my head."

"Same hedgehog."

"Sorry to interrupt whatever that was, but we're here."

Sonic looked over the side of the plane. His breathing stopping to a halt. "Soleanna." It was barely a whisper. Yet she heard. The Dark Queen Heard.

The plane's propeller stopped slowly. It's noise subsided to a gentle whoosh, and then nothing. The two mobians on the wings of the plane jumped down. "Huh, I can't seen anyone here." Knuckles said with his hand cupped over his eyes. Sonic, who slid down the side of the plane nodded.

"It wasn't ever the busiest place in the world, but it wasn't this quiet either."

"Something to do with Mephiles, perhaps?" Shadow said, his voice barely above a whisper. The blue blur shrugged. Walking slowly around his two friends, he strained his ears to hear something, anything. His ears had constantly been conditioned during his adventures to the point they are now, and yet-wait, he heard something. A creaking door. What else? The three mobians turned suddenly to one of the buildings. An old, familiar looking old lady had stuck out her head of her door. She gestured madly to them to come quickly.

Seeing as the street was a silent and that was never a good thing in any media, they went inside. The old woman had a long nose and white hair that covered her eyes. What wasn't in her eyes, was at the back of her head in a ponytail. She wore a red sweater, skirt, and loafers. Knuckles, the natural treasure hunter seemingly took notice of the chain around her neck holding a green gem. Part of the M.E.? No, there wasn't any chaos energy coming from it. Still, the bright color was almost the shade of Sonic's eyes, and that was saying something.

The woman wiped invisible sweat from her forehead. "My gosh, when I heard, for a second I thought the Dark Queen was coming with her soldiers for me."

"The, Dark Queen, ma'am?" Shadow asked uncertainly.

Her unseen eyebrows raised. "You haven't heard? Well, let me tell you, young man. The young Princess Elise has been possessed by a demon! Refuses to be called anything but the Dark Queen. She's brainwashed all the soldiers too. All us citizens are scared to death, won't leave house or home. Luckily I have a shotgun, so if anyone tries to hurt me they'll get hell."

Sonic smiled. He decided he liked this woman. Full of spirit and such. "Well, Ms. we've come to help. We found that Soleanna was in trouble through a mercenary named Fang the Sniper."

"Fang the Sniper? Oh, that poor boy came by nearly a month ago with his 'Team Hooligan.', the Dark Queen took the other two young boys hostage. He came out running with his tail between his legs, um, pardon the expression. Mobians don't come to Soleanna much anymore. Hardly anyone came before the Dark Queen, and now our own citizens are afraid to go outside!"

"Well, we're going to smash the Queen's face." Knuckles said pounding his fists.

"No, Knux, Elise might still be in there, as well as the guards. Sorry but we're not bringing out the guns, well, shotguns more specifically."

"Yet, Faker."

"Yet, I'm going to have to agree with ya' Shadz."

"Oh! Where are my manners, would you like something to drink?"

"No. We can't afford to spend any more time here." Sonic shook his finger at Shadow.

"Rude. Ms., The only thing I wanna knows is your name."

"Roberta Pickle, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Pickle, as in, Professor Pickle?"

She smiled warmly, "My brother, Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue blur smiled. Friends could be found anywhere. He turned to his other two friends. After a few intense eye contacts, they nodded. "Ms. Pickle, we're going to save Soleanna, but we have to go to do it. Sorry to leave you so suddenly."

The three mobians ran out the door. Already they had aligned into a team running position. Even if there were two speedsters, they would make a great team. "Godspeed Sonic the Hedgehog." she turned from the door, "And God forgive me for not keeping them here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do still like the idea that Sonic and Shadow are similar enough they can act each other out in conversations in their heads. I hope that made sense...


	26. An End

Sonic took in a breath. "Eli- Mephiles, you look, em, splendid?" The blue hedgehog was angry. Elise, who had kept her appearance in check, was ragged. Her dress ripped, and her hair at awkward lengths. It was almost as if someone was trying to escape from inside her. The real Elise. Her once normal eyes were green and red, and from them, a purplish aura pulsated.

"Sonic. How nice of you to go first for your friends." That voice that was once innocent was velvety and misleading.

"Well, That's usually the typical th- Wha?" Sonic's jaw was completely open. Shadow...and Knuckles were frozen in place to his left. His hands formed into fists.

"What did you do to them!?"

She, er, he...they, clasped their hands. "That's your friends into the near future. I wonder what they're so scared of?" Asking that brought the blue blur's attention back to his friends, their faces were terrified.

"What's this about? Why are you in Elise's body!?"

They shook their finger at him. "Time is translucent, here. I'm using your dear princess' body because when you reset the timeline my body was **destroyed."** There was an echo of Mephiles' actual voice.

"Look...Mephie," Sonic said his brain working in weird ways, "Get out of the princess, and go to hell."

"OhHhhH, I thought you were supposed to be the hero."

There was something boiling in the hero. Which made him boil even more because he shouldn't be boiling. "Fine. Where's the Master Emerald."

"Oh. You mean this?" They took out a shard of green from behind them. "Your red friend is looking for it, isn't he."

"Seems like you already know," Sonic smirked, however, his inner confidence quickly fading, simply by the fact his friends were frozen even though he had left them in the room before.

"Yes, I do."

"Look-" Sonic shut his eyes. He could already feel his dark aura forming. He didn't know where the chaos emerald was that he was drawing power from, but he didn't care. Anger was starting to take control. His quills slowly rose, his fur darkening, and just as his pupils were about to disappear, he said, "I don't like it when my friends are **scared."**

Shadow had his ear to the door. He couldn't even feel any chaos energy. "I can't hear anything. I can't even sense their energy."

"Not even Sonic's?"

"No."

"Isn't Sonic's powerful though?" Knuckles asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, possibly more than mine." Not too long ago he would have kept that to himself. Since when did he have this...trust? "We've got to get in there." The echidna held up a hand to silence him and closed his eyes.

"Strange...I think I can sense something almost like the Master Eme-"

"Then let's go. We've no time to waste."

"You've gotten as bad as Sonic. Even he would know to not go into a place where you couldn't sense any energy."

"He would go in if I was in there, let's just say I'm doing the same for him."

The large doors of the throne room burst open as the two mobians ran through. It was a typical throne room, as you'd see in media. What first caught Shadow's eyes first was the giant pillars at the walls of the room. Then, the dark glowing pupilless hedgehog floating. "They aren't moving." Knuckles whispered. Shadow didn't reply, just staring at the form. _How is his dark form more powerful than mine?_

Shadow brought out his chaos emerald, it wasn't losing its energy like with normal negative energy. It was just a darker shade of its color. _His energy reached through the door?_ As the realization hit him, his face transformed into someone who was terrified. Crimson eyes wandered, Elise...Mephiles. _She-He...did this to him._ That, in turn, made him angry. Just as he was about to charge at Mephilelise, Sonic moved. The hedgehog's eyes widened in realization.

Sonic turned back to Mephiles, they laughed...giggled more like it. They waved to the other two mobians. Sonic charged. In this form, he was probably the fastest. Even when he wasn't in a specific form he was holding back. No holding back in this one. Black creatures rose from the ground. Oh, he was going to have fun homing attacking these.

Shadow couldn't even see Sonic he was so fast. Knuckles had gone working his way through the black and purplish creatures. The ebony hedgehog needed to stop this madness. His eyes couldn't help wandering over to the pillars once more. Then he had an idea. Warping, he got behind one of the pillars and- "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The pillar slowly creaked and...it dropped. Everyone froze. The pillar was on the ground. "Sonic, we can solve this without a dark form." Shadow didn't realize how quiet his voice was.

"Ican'tstopnow,I'msoangryandscared." His voice was hard to understand. Sonic, floating from the air slowly came down his aura flickering. Then, seemingly from nowhere a green gem lodged itself it his shoulder.

"A Master Emerald piece." Knuckles breathed. "How smart," Mephiles said, their arm still positioned from throwing the piece.

Sonic felt himself falling backward. His chaos energy draining slowly from him. "I'm taking your energy." He heard not Elise but Mephiles' voice, at the corner of his eyes he saw a body forming. It was a crystallized version of Elise, just like it was before when he was like Shadow. Speaking of the ultimate lifeform he had run up to him.

"Faker, are you alright?"

"No, my chaos energy is just draining out of my body." he groaned, he was so weak.

"Look...faker I know we haven't always been on the best of terms but, I realized I think of you as a brother."

Sonic laughed humorlessly, "You finally figured it out. Heh…" His eyes closed. Shadow stood up, his hands were shaking.

" **Mephiles."** his voice was gruff. Speeding up to the copy of Elise, he did a roundhouse kick. Then punched. Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. A kick, a punch, a kick, a punch over and over again.

Mephiles was cracking. Slowly with every punch and kick, he was weakening. Even with Sonic's added energy, he was cracking.

Knuckles felt guilty. Shadow was beating the hell out of Mephiles, and he couldn't get out the emerald piece. Wait...he got it! Grasping it he could feel the other pieces of the emerald. All in Soleanna.

"No! I needed that Energy!" Mephiles shouted. He was disintegrating. "Watch me return Shadow. I'll kill you all! Solaris shall be supreme!" The Ultimate Lifeform stomped on the face of evil.

Mephiles. Was. Dust.

Shadow turned towards Knuckles. "I'm going to get Sonic to a GUN base. He needs help. I also need to tell GUN about this whole thing."

"I'll stay here and make sure the girl's okay. Then I'll find the rest of the M.E."

"Right. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Epilogue

"You alright Faker?"The blue hedgehog looked up from beneath the tree. "Ah, what do you want Shadz, I'm tryin' to sleep." He said closing his eyes once more. Sonic hadn't had too long of a day. It was decent. Considering over a month ago he had been sleeping in a GUN hospital. Because he had lost a decent amount of chaos energy. Wait...a minute, besides the fact the situation is a bit different, it's total deja vu.

"May I sit down with you?" Sonic opened his eyes, quirking an eye. "Of course Shadz."

A pregnant silence formed between them.

"Do you think that Mephiles will come back, Sonic?"

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm just enjoying life."

"It's nice, faker."

"Is that a nickname Shadz?"

"I suppose so, you are The Faker."

"Did I seal this, with this adventure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...thanks...bro.." Sonic slowly fell asleep. Shadow's eyes widened as Sonic's head rested against his shoulder.

"You're welcome. Sonic...Brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That end is so cheezy... agh. Especially since Shadow would never call Sonic brother that openly...or awkwardly. 
> 
> Still the line 'Get out of the princess and go to hell' I don't know if that's brilliant or stupid. Good job me a couple years ago.


End file.
